


Dazed & Confused

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a big day. It is Changmin’s final photo shoot before his hiatus and also their first doctor’s appointment. Yunho is there to provide support but as always, his young wife is a little too much to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed & Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to teach me how to add photos to this thing if you can even do that...
> 
> Anyway, remember that photoshoot? Yes... http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8wh1befw61qlwj2p.gif

Yunho checks his wristwatch, impatiently tapping at the leather arm rest, as the town car moves through the busy Seoul streets. It is Changmin’s final photo shoot today before going on hiatus till after he has the baby, although his wife has confided in him recently that he’d much rather go to college than back to modeling. Due to the early showing of his pregnancy, he’s going on hiatus a lot earlier than Jaejoong had done but Yunho has no cause for complaint. If his wife wants to go to college, he’d be more than happy to support him. Yunho smiles to himself, thinking about the last couple of weeks. Nothing has changed very much since that fateful evening at the Park mansion, his young wife still as willful as ever, still as sarcastic, still as prickly, probably worse in fact. 

They have not said those words again to each since that night but with Changmin, actions have always spoken louder than words. In the past, when the teenager is very much annoyed with Yunho’s penchant for messiness, he’d pick an empty guest room and dump everything he finds in there; as haphazardly and as unceremoniously as possibly. It actually took Yunho almost six months to discover the existence of this room and when he did, it resulted in their first major fight since getting married. Sometimes he has the sneaking suspicion that his wife flies through the apartment, collecting everything that “doesn’t belong”, opens the door to that bedroom and just tosses whatever he’s holding into it. After a few rows over missing documents, favourite items of clothing that somehow manage to vanish, leaking fountain pens, damp towels and half empty food cartons that make the room smell, Yunho’s learned to leave well enough alone and started picking up after himself. He still makes it a habit to check that particular guest room every evening to see if there’s something he should’ve put away. Finding rotten food in the middle of a five million won day bed is not something he’d care to repeat. However in the last couple of weeks, instead of the usual assortment of his “crumbs”, the room has been conspicuously empty. At first, he wasn’t sure if he’s just been extra careful, but when he purposefully left books lying around in the kitchen and his jacket and tie draped over a dining chair one night, he fully expected them to be in that room. Instead, he finds the tie hanging in the closet, jacket gone but a new ticket for the dry cleaners on the vanity, and his books all put in their exact location on the shelves in his library. He doesn’t mention it to his wife, repeating his experiment again the next night by leaving a full bag of smelly gym clothes by the front door, and again, the room is empty and everything he’s left lying around are where they should be; his gym clothes in the laundry, the duffle bag emptied and aired, his shoes on the shoe rack. 

However, his snark and tendency towards brattiness is still very much in evidence, his young wife appearing to be more confident in his barbs, growing more secure in Yunho’s affections when they don’t waiver. In truth, Changmin’s defiance amuses him and is one of the reasons he fell in love with the headstrong teenager. It’s nice not to be feared in his own home, to be called to task every now and again, to be answerable to someone rather than no one. Yunho will never admit it to anyone but if push comes to shove, he will defer to his young wife if it will make the man happy. Within reason of course. Changmin keeps him in check like no one else can or even dares to and Yunho can always depend on him to be unfailingly honest, unflinching to the consequences of his honesty, and unwaveringly loyal. As the car slows down to pull into a parking lot, Yunho realises that he has trusted his wife for a very long time with everything, and now the teenager holds his heart in trust as well. 

He shakes his head from the sappy thoughts, smiling ruefully to himself and wondering if he’s getting soft in his old age. He chuckles at that, because the thought reminds him of how his little brat keeps calling him “old man”. Old man indeed. Maybe he should start calling Changmin “little brat” and see how he likes it and his lips quirk as his mind drifts in a pleasant direction, namely what happens when his wife is indignant. He still gets phantom pains in his shoulder from the younger man’s need to push the boundaries of their sex life. Speaking of which, Yunho is looking forward to seeing Changmin’s doctor to have a word about that, because his wife’s penchant for aggression in the bedroom is cause for concern in his current condition, and he’s not sure if continuing the way they have been is a good idea. They are going to the hospital after the photo shoot for his 12 week check up and ultrasound and Yunho is more excited about it than he’s let on so far. 

The car finally comes to a halt in front of the studio where the shoot is being held and Yunho instructs the driver to come back in two hours as he leaves the car and bright sunshine to head into the large building. Yunho has only been to a handful of photo shoots, his work not allowing him to conveniently attend the somewhat erratic schedules his supermodel wife keeps. However, he has cleared his day to be here for Changmin, who doesn’t actually know he is coming. 

The studio is in a controlled form of chaos as he enters. People running about, barely noticing him as they continue on with whatever it is they’re doing. A tall, good looking man is not out of place there and no one pays him any mind. Yunho won’t claim to know anything about this life, the bright lights, the cameras, the constant vapid chatter in the background, all those people constantly touching his wife. He finds the handsome teenager easily enough, the tall man standing a good head over most around him. He is currently even taller as he’s standing on a small trampoline, chatting amiably to the photographer as he bounces idly up and down. He’s wearing a flowing white shirt, oddly patterned pants, and a black sash around his waist that has silver dangly strands coming off it. Yunho quirks an amused eyebrow at the outfit, deciding he will never understand fashion. Changmin looks gorgeous as always but really, would anyone leave the house dressed like that? Especially that weird sash thing? His eyes roam quickly down over his wife’s lanky body, and then back up those endlessly long legs, when he stops at the sash and stares hard. Maybe the outfit isn’t meant to look like that? Changmin’s visible pregnancy is currently hidden by that black sash, the silver dangly bits off it probably serving to distract from the tiny bump that Yunho can make out from where he is standing. 

He is distracted when his wife is joined by a pretty female model with a beehive hairdo that Yunho is pretty sure went out of style when he was a kid but again, what does he know about fashion? Changmin still hasn’t noticed him yet but that doesn’t bother him. He wants to watch his wife in his element. A smile tugs at his lips as the younger man laughs at something one of the stylists says, as he prepares to be photographed. Yunho looks over the female model critically, feeling a little sorry for her because his wife outshines her by a mile. He knows the exact moment when Changmin realises he is watching because he suddenly smirks, spoiling the shot. The brat doesn’t bother to even meet his eyes but his hand over the small curve of his belly is enough of an acknowledgement for Yunho. 

By now, others have also noticed his presence and a chair and refreshments offered to him, but Yunho turns them all down. He is really just here for his wife and he doesn’t want to be distracted from him. He leans against a far wall, watching the goings-ons, feeling an irrational pang of jealousy when his wife holds hands with the girl when a flash right in his face startles him. 

“You’re very photogenic.”

“Excuse me?” He stares at the tall, older woman he vaguely recognises as someone important in Changmin’s modeling agency. She is holding a digital camera and busy peering into the tiny screen before looking up and winking at him. 

“You and your wife are a very striking couple. My sister is really sad to lose him. She shed many a tear.” The woman chuckles before turning back to her camera.

Ah, no wonder she looks familiar. He smiles and holds out his hand but instead of taking it, she lifts up her camera and once again snaps a shot, blinding Yunho momentarily. He really has no idea how Changmin does this on a regular basis as he blinks hard, trying to regain his eye sight.

“One would think you’d be used to the flash by now. You certainly are photographed enough at the airports and various society functions.”

“I’m usually prepared for the shots, and I’m usually wearing sunglasses at the airport,” comes the rueful reply as Yunho eyes the strange woman. He’s heard of the eccentric, world-renowned photographer, older sibling to the head of Changmin’s modeling agency, but has never actually met her in person. He is distracted once again when he sees Changmin jumping up and down from the corner of his eye and he turns to give his wife his full attention once again, frowning slightly when the camera director tells him to jump a little higher. 

“All that bouncing won’t hurt the baby. Don’t worry about it.”

“He bounced a lot harder last night.” Yunho speaks without really thinking about what he’s saying, talking more to himself really and is snapped out of his thoughts by a loud, husky laugh and he turns back to the older woman.

“Oh to be young again.” She chuckles as she watches the tall, imposing man look slightly chagrined when he realises why she is laughing. I’m Lea.” She finally offers a hand and Yunho takes it, bending over to press a quick kiss to the back of it, smirking up at her as he straightens. 

“Ah, a boy with manners. You’re few and far between I have to say. Your stunning wife over there has beautiful manners too.”

Yunho bristles slightly at being referred to as a “boy” but he knows the woman is in her 50s and so he lets it pass. He does snort at her comment about Changmin’s manners though, earning himself yet another flash in the face as she snaps yet another photo.

“You should model. We need more men who actually look like men in this industry. Everyone these days are far too pretty, your wife included. You’re almost ridiculously photogenic.” She exclaims as she looks at the screen, frowning at the shot she’s just taken. “I snapped that when you snorted and the photo still looks good. Most people can’t be photographed straight on. Everyone has their “right angles” but I’ve taken three different angles and I’ve yet to find a wrong angle on you.”

“I’m going to be polite and pretend I know what you’re talking about,” he smiles at the older woman who huffs at him.

“Turn. I want to take a profile shot.”

Yunho has no idea why he’s complying to the strange woman’s demand but he is feeling indulgent today and so he turns. He is met by his wife’s amused face, arms folded across his chest, that damnable eyebrow quirked as usual as he tries to hide a smile. Yunho wrinkles his nose in response and Lea exclaims yet again as she snaps the shot. His attention momentarily diverted as he looks at her, long enough for his wife to sidle up behind him, wrapping long arms around his waist as he whispers a greeting into his ear.

“You look edible, old man.” 

If Changmin were Jaejoong, he’d be squealing in happiness right now, but thankfully, the supermodel isn’t his friend and instead of squealing, he chooses to tease his husband instead. He is more than surprised to see the striking figure of the older man out of the corner of his eye while shooting with A Ra. Choi A Ra not Go Ara. He’d be more likely to break her hand than hold it had it been Go Ara.

Yunho stiffens, in more ways than one, as the low whisper caresses his ear and he suddenly wants nothing more than to drag his naughty young wife into an empty back room right this second, photo shoot bedamned. Before he can reply, another flash goes off in his face and he’s starting to get irritated by the entire thing. Honestly, why won’t the woman stop?

“Mmmmm… I think you might want this photo.” Lea smirks as she hands over her camera to Changmin who grins at her and takes it, as his husband doesn’t seem too inclined to move. 

Changmin turns the camera over so both he and Yunho can see the screen and he is quietly stunned. Is his expression that obvious? Even he can see love on his own face while his husband looks…like he is contemplating debauchery as usual; specifically, his debauchery. He cannot contain the eye roll he does just then. 

The photo is a simple shot, black and white and taken from chest upwards. Changmin is resting his cheek and chin on Yunho’s shoulder, head tilted with his face angled towards his husband, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he looks at the older man’s profile. Words that come to mind to describe the look in his eyes include fond, loving, happy, among other nausea-inducing sentiments. Changmin winces inwardly, wondering where his supermodel training has gone. Why is he wearing his feelings on his face when he’s kept them hidden for so long? He looks at the photo again and despite his initial surprise, has to agree with Lea. He wants this photo. In it, Yunho has his face half turned to Changmin as if trying to catch what he is saying. His eyes are cast downward but there is enough of his profile to see the wicked smirk playing about his lips. He definitely looks like he’s contemplating some form of depravity. Changmin has a rather good idea as to what that might be to and for a moment, his mind skips ahead, wondering if they can steal away to his dressing room. 

However, as pleasant as those thoughts are, he is at work and is rather rudely reminded of it when Iwa comes by, tugging on his arm, taking the camera from him and returning it to Lea, and saying she needs to touch up his makeup while he gets changed for the final shoot. She nods a greeting to the woman and stares overlong at Yunho but says nothing to him as she pulls a rather reluctant Changmin with her. Yunho scowls in their wake, a little annoyed that he hasn’t even gotten a chance to kiss his wife. He follows their progress till they disappear behind a door, feeling a tiny burst of happiness in his chest when his Changmin turns back for one last look just as the door slams. 

“I’d like to do a photo shoot with the two of you.”

Yunho turns his head back to Lea, momentarily forgetting where he is. The scowl is still firmly in place though as he eyes the smirking older woman. He simply quirks an eyebrow at her in question, causing her to chuckle.

“Both of you look incredible together. Almost painfully photogenic. It seems like such a waste not to capture it for the world to see. What say you?”

“This is his final photo shoot.” Yunho starts but is cut off as she waves her hand airily, as if dismissing his words.

“This is not a job. I just think the world needs to see how good the two of you look together outside grimy tabloid pages. I have no idea where or when the photos will surface but I can promise it will be with a respected magazine and you will have all the proofs.”

Yunho stays silent, and Lea huffs at him.

“Unless you want it to be a Vanity Fair type pregnancy shot, I’d suggest agreeing to it sooner rather than later.”

“What if I don’t wish to be photographed?”

Lea stares at Yunho in disbelief. “Do you know who I am? People pay thousands upon thousands of dollars for me to consult on a shoot and much much much more for me to actually take the photographs. I’m offering you this opportunity out of the goodness of my heart!” Her tone is indignant and she is starting to rethink the man’s manners. Surely he’s joking.

Yunho has to chuckle at the irate woman. He remembers that quick shot she captured of Changmin and himself. He wants that photo for his desk at work.

“Send me that photo you took of us and get in touch with my secretary tomorrow to arrange the details.”

Lea eyes the autocratic man. She knows of Jung Yunho. Who doesn’t? The man has his finger in a lot of pies in South Korea and most of East Asia. But what she just witnessed is a man in love with his wife and she is itching to capture that on film. It is beautiful to see and she’s always had a discerning eye. She’s also heard of their recent troubles and if the “message” Jung Yunho sent out two weeks ago isn’t crystal clear enough, the look in his eyes when he looks at his young wife should be the perfect accompaniment to ensure that everyone knows he is not joking. A slight commotion outside Changmin’s dressing room draws the man’s attention from her once again but this time she slips away quietly, already having secured what she desired.

Yunho sees the dark head of his wife, mouth twitching slightly to try and hide the smirk as he takes the younger man in. He is wearing a grey blazer but nothing underneath, the deep V stopping just before reaching “danger territory”. Suddenly, the head pops up even higher and Yunho is vastly amused to see Changmin move through the crowd as if on wheels. His wife turns to look in his direction and winks and Yunho licks his lips in reply, smirking when his brat rolls his eyes and turns his back on him. He moves closer to the scene of the shoot and finds the reason for Changmin’s fluid movement and sudden increase in height. A skateboard. Yet again another frown mars his features as he wonders how safe that will be. And yet again he is distracted when Changmin turns around to face the camera, this time with a lollipop in his mouth as he sucks on it rather enthusiastically.

Yunho cannot contain the groan that escapes and he is thankful for the hustle and bustle because the sound he just made is rather embarrassing as his pants start to tighten. He scans the room, wondering where the safest place will be to keep an eye on his wife and not embarrass himself. He watches as Changmin chats with several people fiddling with his clothes and hair, all the while sucking nonchalantly on his lollipop, ignoring his husband. Yunho knows he is doing it on purpose but there’s nothing he can do about it, as he watches those lips form around the round head of the lollipop and he is transported back to last night and his pants tighten even more and he is now a little desperate to find a safe place. He is thankful he hasn’t removed his jacket and he moves to button it up, the length of it covering his growing erection. He moves to the far right of the room, giving him a good view of the scene from the side. 

Changmin is idly flipping the skateboard as he listens to the cameraman’s instructions, closing his eyes obediently as Iwa does a quick spray of his hair, muttering under her breath about his mop of hair and how it’s ridiculously hard to tame. He simply smiles, extremely glad that this is the final scene for the day and his final shoot ever. Well, for the next year at least. He has absolutely no intention of leaving his baby with a sitter and so the trophy wife will become a housewife, even if only temporarily. He wrinkles his nose at the thought, earning himself an exclamation from Iwa who is currently trying to do a final touch up to his face and he mumbles an apology around his lollipop. He has no idea where Yunho is in the room but he knows the man has his eyes on him. He can practically feel them as he smirks to himself, popping the lollipop out and then back into his mouth, and then out again, his lips forming a pout as the sugary sphere leaves his mouth and he licks at his sticky lips, staring innocently out into the sea of people, unseeing, but fully aware of his actions. 

The cameraman says something to Changmin and Yunho watches as his wife crouches down, foot on the edge of the skateboard to tilt it up as he stares into the camera, fingering and twirling the stem of his lollipop, popping the damn sweet in and out of his mouth, as the flashes go off in his face. He doesn’t bat an eyelid as he moves around, his blazer shifting with his movements, exposing more of his chest, those pecs, and Yunho is seriously ready to jump up to haul his wife away. But he grits his teeth and composes himself, wondering if all his shoots are like this somehow and if they were, Yunho is more than happy to see the end of them. He looks around the room at the men and women staring at his wife, staring at those sinful lips wrapped around the lollipop and he growls. He knows he’s being irrationally jealous and this is his wife’s job, but seeing everyone eyeing Changmin as if he’s some sort of treat is really something Yunho can very well do without. He remembers his last jealous outburst and how close he was to losing Changmin and he calms down. And as if his wife senses his thoughts, the younger man finally turns his way, meeting his eyes and the smile he sends Yunho’s way is a promise of more to come. 

Changmin realises his rather transparent method of teasing his husband is also sending half the room into a bit of a frenzy when he looks up and sees both men and women gaping at him, as if entranced. He tones down his rather avid sucking of his lollipop but the damage has been done. Having noticed Yunho’s placement in the room a little earlier, he turns towards him, sending him a smile that speaks volumes. He hopes it’s enough to calm the older man down in the meantime as he keeps posing. 

After another half hour, the photographer finally halts the shoot, gesturing for him to come round to look at the photos. Inwardly, Changmin is dancing a jig. This is really getting ridiculous. If he’s not careful, his inner thoughts are going to manifest themselves outwardly and that will be the end of him. The enigma that is Changmin, aloof and impassive, international supermodel, reduced to a giggly, giddy, teenage wife. Yes, that cannot happen. He looks over the photos carefully, making comments here and there. Lea is back and agreeing with most of the comments he’s made, and expressing her sadness about losing him. However there is a twinkle in her eye as they finally wrap up the shoot and she hugs him, whispering a “see you soon” in his ear before kissing his cheek and winking at him. 

Changmin barely has time to wonder about what she said before his hand is grabbed and he is stumbles after Yunho, who is making quick time with his long strides across the studio, heading outside. Changmin’s duffle already in hand. 

“Yunho! Yunho, stop! I need to change!”

“I spoke to whoever it is that owns those clothes and they’re now yours,” comes the curt answer. Yunho not even bothering to turn around to look at his wife.

Changmin’s expression is almost comical as he stares at the back of his husband’s head. He still has the stick of lollipop in his mouth, the sugary sphere all but gone and he chews on the end as he is hurried out into the sunlight. He sees the waiting town car with the driver dressed smartly in his black uniform and he rolls his eyes. Guess it’s too much to ask to be taken to the hospital like a normal patient. He nods in acknowledgement to the man who opens the door for him, and he disappears into the spacious interior, not waiting for Yunho who has stopped to talk to the driver. He immediately heads for the bar fridge, looking for some ginger ale as he’s feeling a little nauseous, not to mention the fact that he’s been told to come to the appointment with a full bladder. 

He’s already chugged down half a bottle when Yunho enters the car, jacket off. He tosses both the duffle and his jacket into the seat opposite him as he lounges in the back seat, legs spread and stretched out ahead of him, crowding Changmin. 

Yunho doesn’t say anything as he stares at his young wife. The car starts moving slowly but he doesn’t really pay much attention to it as he watches Changmin take a long swallow of his ginger ale, those lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle as he tilts his head back, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows down the brown liquid. He watches in fascination as a trickle spills over the side of his mouth, down his chin, past his jaw and down his neck. Yunho’s eyes follow the progress of the little trail till it disappears into the V of Changmin’s blazer, slightly displeased that his position in the car is not affording him the best view of his wife. He shifts slightly, aware of how tight his pants are, wondering if the younger man has noticed the rather obvious tent in his pants. However the teenager has yet to look his way since he entered, seemingly extremely absorbed with finishing his bottle of drink. 

And finish he does, his lips coming off the top of the glass bottle with a rather obscene pop which elicits a smirk from the younger man and right then, Yunho knows his wife is fully aware of his actions. He is married to the biggest and brattiest tease on this side of Asia, he’s sure of it. He watches the younger man turn towards him, eyebrow cocked as always, lips quirked into a very knowing smile, his eyes dancing with mirth as Yunho growls and leans forward to haul his wife into the back seat with him. 

Changmin is trying very hard not to laugh. Yunho’s breathing pattern had changed when he’d purposefully let some ginger ale slip out the side of his mouth, the cold liquid running a trail down his neck. The joke’s on him though at that point because the tiny stream flows directly over his extremely sensitive nipple and he almost chokes on his moan which he disguises by removing his lips from the mouth of the bottle rather loudly. He discards the bottle and turns toward his husband, eyebrow raised in challenge as he smirks, unable to hide his amusement as he takes in the bulge in Yunho’s pants. He is unsurprised when Yunho swiftly pulls him to the seat next to him but Changmin doesn’t want to be beside Yunho. He pushes his husband back when he tries to lean in for a kiss, moving to straddle the older man quickly, pressing down on his husband’s erection as he runs his hand up the back of Yunho’s head, fisting his hair as their mouths meet. 

Yunho discovers exactly what flavour lollipop Changmin was sucking on as he sweeps his tongue into the teenager’s mouth, massaging and licking at his tongue. Strawberry cream. 

Their kisses grow wetter, lengthier, and somewhat stickier. Yunho is determined to taste his wife thoroughly and Changmin can’t seem to get enough of his husband either. Knowing that the busy man has taken time off to come visit him on set means a lot to the younger man and for the second time in as many weeks, he lets his guard down. 

The sounds his wife is making is driving him crazy. Changmin is moaning needily into his mouth as Yunho sucks on his tongue, rubbing his erection against his belly, movements becoming increasingly frantic. His hands have thoroughly mussed up his hair both hands in them now, while Yunho’s own hands have been scratching lightly up and down the smooth skin under the grey blazer. He reluctantly moves his mouth away, trailing his tongue along the corner of Changmin’s mouth, following the slightly sticky trail left by the ginger ale earlier. Realising his intention, the teenager moves his hands from his hair to lock around the back of his neck as he leans back slightly, eyes closed, mouth parted as soft gasps escape his lips as Yunho’s wet mouth runs a hot trail down his throat, nipping at his collarbone before undoing his blazer. He keeps going lower, licking around one puckered nipple, chuckling lightly.

“What’s so funny, old man?” 

Changmin’s voice is breathy, no fire behind his words as they’re usually wont to contain. He opens his eyes and tilts his head down to meet amused brown eyes. Eyes that stare up at him as Yunho leans forward to capture a nipple, his tongue licking the perky nub and the keening moan that leaves Changmin’s mouth is loud indeed. He struggles to contain himself but his nipples have been really sensitive since that morning and god, Yunho’s hot mouth is driving him crazy. He rocks desperately against his husband, urging for more as he presses against the clothed erection he feels under him. He really cannot wait this time. They’re on a time limit as it is. Fuck the appointment.

“S-stop. Yun.-ah…s-stop!” 

Yunho’s response is to lick harder, a tiny nip sending Changmin rocking backwards, away from the tormenting mouth. He moves off to the side, only one leg stretched across Yunho’s lap as he buries his face against the leather seats, feeling extremely overheated and struggling to contain himself. He remembers what Jaejoong was like at the end of his first trimester, constantly horny as all fuck and well, now he knows that that feels like. Though really, he is feeling seriously cockblocked right now and wonders if it’s too late to ring his doctor to ask if he can move the appointment an hour later.

Yunho moves to pull his wife back into his lap but Changmin grips his wrist, staying his hand.

“What is it?”

“We don’t have time.”

“We have half an hour, love.”

Changmin’s eyes fly up to meet Yunho’s amused ones. He quirks an eyebrow and then grins as he turns around and hurriedly divests himself of his pants and briefs. Yunho’s laughter is echoing in the confines of the car but Changmin really doesn’t care. He’d laugh too if he wasn’t so damn horny. Now naked from waist down, he straddles Yunho’s lap once again, growling when he realises Yunho is still very much fully clothed. He lifts himself up and fumbles with the buttons on his husband’s pants. When he finally gets them undone, he moans appreciatively when his hand is met by a very hard cock, still hidden behind cloth but Yunho is wearing boxers, not briefs. However before he can reach in for his prize, Yunho grips his cock, pumping hard and Changmin promptly becomes legless, dropping back hard in his husband’s lap.

His gorgeous wife is whining as he tries to free Yunho’s cock while practically seated on it and the squirming with low groans interjected every now and then increase his amusement with the younger man as well as his lust. He can see Changmin’s growing impatience as he struggles to try and pull his cock out from the confines of his boxers, but is unsuccessful thus far because his grip keeps faltering every time Yunho thumbs his slit.

“I want your fucking cock now, damn it! Let me have it!”

Changmin is not above begging and he really wants to smack his husband when the man just laughs at him. But before he can actualise his mental punch, the older man cups the back of his head and pulls him in for a hard kiss while his other hand cups his ass, lifting him up even as he slides down in the leather seats so Changmin is sitting on his belly. He loses himself in the kiss, content to assume his husband is finally going to get moving even though their position right now is slightly awkward as he hunches over him.

Yunho frees his cock swiftly, the head already slick with moisture which he collects with a fingertip before pressing his finger slowly against Changmin’s convulsing opening. The younger man moans loudly against his mouth as he wiggles his hips and tries to press down, to swallow that probing finger but Yunho will not let him, moving his hand down from his wife’s hair to grip his ass tightly as he slips a finger in just up to the first knuckle and swirls it around. The urgent mewling from the teenager grows as he ruts himself against his belly, but his movements are restricted by Yunho’s grip on his ass and his whining increases.

Changmin’s patience is starting to wear very thin as he nips hard at Yunho’s bottom lip.

“We don’t have all fucking afternoon, old man. I swear to god if you don’t fuck me now I am going to scream and then you can explain to the driver why you’re trying to murder your wife in the middle of the afternoon.”

Yunho simply smirks and pushes in further, his index finger disappearing completely up Changmin’s clenching ass and the younger man gasps and rocks his hips down as best he can. 

“You’re going to have to promise to be quiet, love.” Yunho murmurs against his wife’s panting mouth. “Are you going to be a good boy and be quiet?” He punctuates every couples of words with a rough rotation of his finger, brushing against Changmin’s prostate but it is always merely a fleeting touch. The teenager growls in response, still desperately trying to fuck himself on the solitary finger buried in his ass but Yunho is far stronger that his young wife. “Will you be quiet for me?” Yunho drags his mouth away from those sweet lips, licking his way down his throat because Changmin has long lost any interest in kissing. The man is making gasping sounds now and Yunho is delighting in teasing him. However he finally loses the game when he looks back up and Changmin turns his hot eyes on him, practically fucking him with one heated glance, eyes full not only of lust but love with a tinge of desperation.

Yunho pulls his finger out and the whine from Changmin is very loud as he continues to rub himself against Yunho’s belly, the precum from his leaking cock leaving wet spots on Yunho’s white shirt. He digs into his pocket for the bottle of lube he’d pocketed from Changmin’s duffle earlier after a quick look through his toiletry bag and the sigh of relief from his teenage wife elicits yet another low chuckle from himself. His wife’s eyes are bright with anticipation as he eyes the bottle almost hungrily as Yunho pops the lid and quickly lubes up three fingers.

Changmin gets up on his knees, head bent against the roof of the car, still astride his husband as Yunho uses one hand to pull aside an ass cheek while the hand with the lubed fingers prods at his entrance. He grits his teeth as Yunho slips two fingers in quickly, shaking his head at the older man when he sends an apologetic look his way. Changmin is so horny he can barely see straight as he screws himself down on those beautiful long fingers. In less than a minute, a third finger joins the two and his head falls back as his breath hitches. Those fingers pump in and out of his body deep and fast and he can feel that pre-emptive tug low in his belly that starts to spread and spiral hard and fast towards his groin. He leans up further and reaches down to catch Yunho’s wrist, shaking his head, eyes full of desperation as he pulls out his fingers. The loss of those fingers causes him to whimper in need but he has a better alternative. 

Yunho can see the urgency in his wife’s eyes and he quickly lubes up his cock. Changmin’s bobbing erection is such a distraction though and he wishes they had more time because he really wants to savour the man but as it is, they’re quickly running out of time. He barely manages to slick his length once before Changmin knocks his hand roughly away, and directs the tip to his waiting body. 

Changmin sinks slowly onto the older man’s cock, his lower lip ripped to shreds between his teeth as he fills himself, burning eyes on Yunho. They just stare at each other, Yunho grunting as his wife’s body tries to accommodate his girth and length. He is just so fucking tight it feels like a vice grip on his swollen appendage as Changmin’s walls press tight all around him as he slides down his length slowly, tiny little hitches of breath escaping between his teeth in a hiss. Yunho can feel his wife’s legs trembling on either side of him and he moves to cup his ass, spreading the cheeks, holding him up. Supporting him. When he is finally fully seated, he just stops and they gaze at each other. 

The teenager watches as his husband’s lips suddenly quirk into a ghost of a smile, his eyes never leaving his as he lifts him up using the strength in his arms alone, with no help from Changmin, almost pulling him completely off his cock. Changmin can feel his body protesting the movement, the slow drag of his walls and his clenching hole trying desperately to hold on to that length, to hold it in. He doesn’t fight it though.

“Min-ah…remember what I said.”

The younger man’s eyes are huge as he stares, suppressing a groan as his husband drops his hips slowly even as he rolls his own hips upwards to meet Changmin’s. His mouth drops open at the slow undulation because every single movement drags right across that spot within him and his skin is crawling with sparks of electricity with every heavy pass. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

Changmin doesn’t respond because Yunho’s words are sending a delicious shiver up and down his spine. It is rare that he allows Yunho almost complete dominance, but seeing his husband in his dress shirt, sleeves rolled up exposing his muscular forearms, and that knowing look in his eyes that only comes with age, Changmin is willing to give an inch just this once. The urge to ride the fuck out of the older man though is just skittering about on the edges of his senses and he is holding on by a thread. 

Yunho hooks a hand around Changmin’s neck and pulls him down for a deep, almost brutal kiss as he starts to pound his hips upwards into his wife, one hand still a vice grip on his hip and controlling the younger man’s movements. Their mouths are pressed together but the bouncing results in more clashing of teeth than is usual and Changmin finally rips his mouth away, his eyes almost black with lust as he bounces on Yunho’s cock. 

The older man licks his lips, tasting his wife, tasting the sweet ginger ale that still lingers in his mouth and that tantalising hint of strawberry cream that drives him crazy. His runs his hands up Changmin’s chest, pushing the open blazer off his shoulders and his wife complies by shrugging it off, not losing his rhythm at all as his gasping mewls are becoming much louder. Those pretty dusty pink nipples are exposed to his sight and Yunho leans forward to capture one in his mouth, tugging lightly, satisfied with the keening wail that comes from the throat of the teenager. The brat is not paying attention, is he? Yunho nips lightly at the perky tip before he pulls off after a last heavy lick. He can feel his climax pooling and building and he really needs for his wife to come soon. 

“Such a little brat.” He pulls Changmin forward, holding onto his wife’s lithe body as they rock together. He presses his mouth against his ear, licking the curve. “Such a horny little brat aren’t you, love? Show me how hard you can fuck me.”

The moan that leaves Changmin’s throat at those words is his loudest yet and he grips the back of the leather seats with both hands as his hips snap against Yunho’s. His bounces hard, rocking desperately as he chases his climax as his normally stoic husband whispers dirty filthy words in his ears. 

_My little fucking brat. You like my riding my cock, don’t you?_

_Ride me. Fucking ride me, harder._

_Your body is so fucking tight. My own little cockwhore._

Changmin is almost crying into Yunho’s shoulder now, desperate to come. He wants his husband’s hands on him. His words are inflaming him like crazy and he knows he is going to come hard but he wants his husband. His sobbing gasps against Yunho’s ear is loud and broken as he rides the man hard, marveling at his stamina and patience because Changmin is about to scream.

“You need to be quiet, love. The driver is not too far away.”

“P-p-please.”

Changmin’s rocking increases in urgency, the slap of their bodies loud but the bubbling moans coming from his throat even louder as he begs.

“What is that, love?” Oh Yunho knows what his wife wants but he’s not about to give it just yet. He’s enjoying every second of that body wrapping around him like a glove. Changmin’s body was made for his.

“P-please t-t-touch me. F-f-uck you, old man. Touch me!”

“Are you going to be a good little boy and be quiet?”

“Y-y-es I’ll be qu-quiet. Please.”

Yunho turns and noses along his wife’s jawline, using a hand to guide his head as their mouths meet once again. The kiss is fierce and very very desperate as he reaches between their bodies to fist Changmin’s neglected cock. As his large hand closes around the weeping member, he thumbs the slit roughly before pumping hard.

The dam bursts as Changmin screams into Yunho’s mouth, his climax almost agonizing as it is ripped from him like a tidal pool sucking him in. He paints Yunho’s shirt white with thick creamy strands but he is uncaring as he exhales into his husband’s waiting mouth, more scream than breath in it as he rides out his orgasm. 

Yunho comes almost simultaneously, as Changmin’s body sucks his essence from him, his groan low in his throat and muffled against his wife’s own scream against his lips. Their mouths are still pressed together, each swallowing the sounds from the other, as the car slowly rolls to a stop. 

\---

“You’re such a bastard!” Changmin is thoroughly annoyed as he scrambles to dress himself, wincing as his legs are still a little wobbly. He struggles to pulls his pants back on, sneezing suddenly as his flapping around with his clothes dislodges whatever dust particles that clung to them from earlier, and he lets out a loud groan at the decidedly indelicate sound that comes out the other end. 

Yunho is in the middle of buttoning up one of Changmin’s shirts when he freezes at the noise. His almond eyes meet wide dark ones that are filled with embarrassment and mortification, and he can’t help it. He cracks up. He gets an empty glass bottle to his head for it but he barely even feels it glancing off his shoulder and rebounding against the door before clattering to the floor. His wife is very close to throwing a fit but Yunho can’t find it in himself to feel contrite. He gets a heavy duffel bag to the head this time and the momentum throws him against the door which suddenly falls open, almost spilling Jung Yunho, head of Jung Corporation out onto the sidewalk. A poker faced driver is standing just outside.

“Sir?”

Yunho blinks up in the sunlight, and grins as he can hear his wife howling with rage in the background.

“Just a minute.” 

And he pulls the door shut. When he turns, a shoe lands squarely in the middle of his chest as his sweaty and irate wife is glaring daggers at him, his eyes practically shooting sparks. Yunho continues chuckling even as Changmin lifts yet another shoe to throw at his head and he slides across the seat quickly to scoop the teenager into his arms, seating him sideways across his lap and holding fast. 

“Calm down, little one.”

“I’m not little! I’m fucking taller than you, old man!” Changmin is struggling in the confines of Yunho’s arms but his husband is far stronger than he is, and his muscles are tense, bunched, holding the younger man fast. He just needs to free one arm and then Yunho will be very sorry for laughing at him. The goddamn ass, this is all his fault! Why did he have to look so fuckable? These fucking hormones…this baby…just fucking everything! Changmin’s world is turning on his head and everything he’s known is changing, the realisation crashing down on his head. Changmin lets out a distressed sound as his mind is in a bit of a jumble and he’s suddenly feeling frightened by how overwhelming everything is becoming. He is horrified to feel that telltale prickle in his eyes and he stops fighting, hunching over the best he can, grimly determined to will those tears away even if it kills him.

Yunho feels and sees the sudden change in the younger man and he relaxes his arms, pulling Changmin up securely in his lap and coaxing his young wife to find solace in the crook of his neck. He hears a muffled sniffle and he moves a hand to stroke his back even as he murmurs into his temple.

“Min-ah, I’m sorry for laughing at you.” The only response he gets is a hand on his bicep tightening, but otherwise, Changmin still has his face buried into the side of his neck. Yunho can’t feel any tears so he’s grateful for that much. He really shouldn’t have teased his pregnant wife like that but it really was rather funny. “You’re not little, but you are terribly young and I keep forgetting that. Forgetting that you are changing, your body is changing and everything must be a little overwhelming for you. I’m sorry I forgot, love.”

Changmin shifts, digging his nose in deeper under Yunho’s chiseled jawline. He can feel the moisture leaking out of his ass when he moves, a reminder as to why he’s annoyed with his husband in the first place, but then the man had to take the wind out of his sails didn’t he? He has to be that annoying, understanding husband. He can’t even bring himself to summon enough contrived rage to accuse Yunho of being patronising because he knows that is not the man’s intention at all. Getting annoyed for the sake of getting annoyed is a little silly in retrospect. Yes, he is absolutely mortified, but this is his husband and this isn’t the first time it’s happened that’s for sure. And of course the man has to say the right thing at exactly the right time. It’s as if he can see into his mind. He sighs into Yunho’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the older man’s pulsating jugular, lips feeling the throb in the vein, and his heart and mind settle quietly with the soothing beat. 

“Am I forgiven?” Yunho’s arms tighten around his quiet wife when he feels that tentative kiss against his neck. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. I’m just…I don’t know. Everything’s happening so fast.” Changmin’s voice is quiet and a little mournful. He’s suddenly feeling extremely exhausted and he really just wants to go home and sleep for a week. 

Yunho hums in understanding, pressing a kiss to Changmin’s forehead before nudging the man from his safe place. Their eyes meet and he’s pleased to see that his wife isn’t crying. But he is definitely tired. He’s been at the photoshoot since 5:00am and it’s now almost 3:30pm, no wonder he’s feeling out of sorts. 

“Come on, put on a shirt and let’s go. When we get home, we’ll get into the hot tub and soak your aches away.”

An eyebrow goes up at Yunho’s statement and the older man chuckles.

“I’ll keep my hands off you, Changdola.”

And the eyebrow goes up even higher if that’s even possible. Yunho shakes his head at his wife who is looking so gorgeous, he has half a mind to tell the driver to take them home, thus admitting that the incredulous eyebrow is completely justified. He laughs instead and lifts the younger man off his lap, onto the adjacent seat and resumes buttoning up the shirt that is just a tad too tight on him. The buttons are straining but it cannot be helped. It’s either this or walk in wearing a wife beater and that really isn’t the look he’s going for at the hospital today. Lord knows Changmin’s doctor is good at her job, but she is almost as bad as his young wife when it comes to snark and she’s yet another one not intimidated by him. He’d rather not risk being on the receiving end of one of her droll remarks. 

“Well, you better help me keep my hands off you.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because my ass hurts, you ass. _Ride me harder_? Really, old man?”

Yunho almost snorts but he controls himself, content to watch his wife getting dressed as he mumbles under his breath.

“Ready?”

“Not really, but even you in your almost inexhaustible capacity to do whatever it is that I want is not going to change the fact that I’m pregnant so let’s just get this over and done with.”

Yunho pauses his hand on the door at Changmin’s casual words. His wife is digging around in his duffle bag looking for something, completely unaware of the eyes on him till he looks up.

“What?” Changmin slips his phone into his pocket.

“Do you want this baby?”

Changmin’s brow wrinkles in confusion at the quiet question. Yunho’s face is blank, which is itself an indication that his husband is upset. How did he get upset in one minute? What happened? He quickly retraces the last couple of minutes and realises he’d spoken without thinking. He sighs and pushes his duffle bag off his knee, letting it fall to the floor before moving to land once again in Yunho’s lap. His thighs ache, not to mention his ass but he ignores the pain because he can see the hurt slowly seeping into the older man’s eyes. 

“I’m an idiot, ok? A pregnant idiot. Cut me some slack over the next six months because I’m sure I’m going to need that immunity idol or whatever it is that will give me a free pass. I do want this baby. I’m just annoyed and hormonal and aching and grumpy and emotional and it’s just a whole bundle of craziness inside me right now. I’m not used to feeling so out of control and yet, there’s nothing I can do about it which in turn infuriates me and I take it out on you because you’re the only one I have. Sometimes my mouth speaks before my brain even computes. And sometimes my hands throw before my brain catches up. You’re going to have to understand that real fast otherwise I’m going to end up unintentionally hurting you. I know I can be a brat. I know I’m an ass. I know I’m impossible to live with sometimes but also know that I love you.”

And there are those words for the second time ever. But Changmin’s gaze is unflinching as he stares at his husband. He has to give him this much. He has to give something. Marriage is not a one way street and Changmin will be damned if he cuts off his own nose to spite his face. Some things are just not worth holding on to and pride is one of them.

“When I think you can’t surprise me anymore, you go ahead and prove me wrong. I love you too, Changmin-ah.” Yunho wraps a hand around the back of his wife’s neck and pulls him down for a soft kiss, before chuckling against his mouth when Changmin’s tongue snakes out to try and gain access. “You do realise we’re already five minutes late for this appointment. Your doctor is going to blame me.”

“Oh fuck!”

~~~

“Hello, Changmin.” Dr Kim Eri smiles as the tall man returns her greeting. She notices him limping slightly as he moves from the doorway, filing that observation away, as she finds herself confronted by a tall, broad-shouldered, very well-formed male who simply quirks an eyebrow at her. The man’s very presence is overwhelmingly masculine and very virile and he appears to be trying his best to intimidate her, but the effect is somewhat diluted by the fact that he looks like he’d just gotten out of bed, and pulled on Changmin’s shirt by mistake judging from the fit. In fact, she’ll be absolutely unsurprised if that’s exactly what happened if her patient’s gait is anything to go by.

They’d really not hit it off the first time they met, the man questioning her presence in the room, not realising that she is the doctor. The autocratic man was apologetic but she’s still a little miffed at his snap judgment that day that found her wanting. At barely 5”3 and blessed with youthful features, it is easy to underestimate Dr. Kim. She is also Caucasian, which makes her stand out rather starkly in the hospital, but really, a man who heads an international corporation really should have known better and so their relationship is tenuous at best. She is unimpressed by him and he doesn’t care to impress her. It’ll work for now. 

She arches her own eyebrow at him, cooly returning his gaze, taking care to stare at him from the tips of his shiny leather shoes to the messy mop of hair on his head, before smirking and greeting him. “You’re late.”

Yunho shoots a glance at his wife who starts chuckling, giving him an _I told you so_ look which Changmin acknowledges, grinning as he settles into the chair be his doctor’s desk. Yunho moves to sit in the chair next to him, leaning over to place a hand on the teenager’s knee and rubbing it as the doctor finds her own seat behind the desk.

She then turns to her patient, dismissing the older man from her mind as she starts asking the younger man some routine questions. 

Yunho realises he’s been dismissed and is a little irked by the doctor’s behaviour. The woman is practically half his height! But he lets it go, paying attention to her questions and Changmin’s answers. He unconsciously grabs his wife’s hand about ten minutes in and doesn’t let go, rubbing his thumb over the younger man’s knuckles over and over as he listens to their dialogue. If Changmin notices this, he makes no mention of it. The doctor however suppresses a smile as she continues with the standard questions she needs to ask before proceeding on with the twelve week scan to check on the baby’s growth. 

Changmin settles into the elaborate chair that looks like a dentist’s torture wet dream come true. It comes complete with stirrups and the damn thing even has leg grooves. He scowls as he fits his legs in, feeling just a tad exposed even though he’s wearing pants. What the hell? He fervently hopes he won’t have to do this often. He wants to know about his baby and if it’s healthy and all but must it be so…humiliating? He discards the thought even as it enters his mind, mentally berating himself for being so self-absorbed. He should be thankful not annoyed. He sighs to himself as he wiggles around, trying to get comfortable. The dull throb in his ass was not helped by the chair earlier and even though this one is much more comfortable, the damage has been done. No more limo sex that’s for sure. He’s not sure when the hell a little pain fazes him but fazed he is and he’s blaming hormones because what else can he do? 20 months of marriage and rough sex and suddenly it’s all a little too much. It has to be those damn hormones.

Dr. Eri notices his expression as he settles in the chair and she can’t help but tease the young man. They get along very well and after just three visits, he’s one of her favourite patients. He asks all the right questions and even ones most patients don’t think of asking. His intelligence is clear and she appreciates that a lot. As one who is always judged by the way she looks, she knows that it is the same for him and they indirectly bond over it. She runs her eyes appreciatively over his features, the man is stunning. 

“I’ll be tilting the chair back in a second so there’ll be less pressure on your butt, but I can get you a cushion to sit on if you’re a little…sore.” She places heavy emphasis on the last word and smirks as Changmin whips out an arm and thumps his husband, seated in a chair next to him, hard in the chest. 

Yunho grunts in response, two buttons popping off when he tenses at Changmin’s movement. “You are honestly the biggest brat in the world,” he complains affectionately as he undoes the rest of the now ruined shirt and shrugs it off, leaving him sitting in a white wife beater. 

Changmin merely rolls his eyes and thumps his husband in the chest once again before settling back in the chair, ignoring the pain. He’ll be damned if he shows his discomfort in public again.

Dr. Eri exhales quickly, turning round and pressing the button to lower the chair. Well, that certainly does explain the glow around the younger man. Though she still thinks Yunho is a bit of an ass, even she can appreciate the raw masculinity coming from the man and can’t really blame Changmin for indulging before his appointment. Hell, she’s pulled her own husband into the handicapped bathroom on more than one occasion in between patients. She blames his ass. The best ass on any male alive in her opinion, and it belongs to her. Her lips quirk, before she takes a deep breath, schooling her features and turns back round to her patient and his husband. Her impression of Yunho is slowly mellowing as she watches him whisper and smile at her teenage patient who is pouting, his hand never leaving the younger man’s. She clears her throat to get their attention.

They both look up, Changmin’s pout doesn’t leave his face. In fact, it gets more pronounced and the reason for it becomes apparent when Yunho opens his mouth.

“A quick question, before we start?”

Dr. Eri nods, gesturing with her hand for Yunho to continue even as she prepares the area for the ultrasound.

“How will the pregnancy affect our sex life?”

Changmin groans and throws his arm over his face, refusing to look at either his doctor or his husband. She has to fight to keep from smiling though Yunho has no such compunction, sending a fond smile at the sulking teenager currently trying to hide from the world.

“It shouldn’t affect it much, but nothing too rough. If anything hurts, stop.”

“Anything?” Yunho cocks an eyebrow.

“Anything. Changmin, listen to your body, don’t ignore it.”

A muffled sound comes from behind his arm but the patient in question doesn’t emerge.

“When must we stop?”

“Well, technically you could probably have intercourse right up to the delivery room. But really, it depends on Changmin. Most of my male patients continue to have sex well into their eighth month so it’s not a problem.”

Yunho hums and throws a grin at his wife who is still hiding behind his arm. He looks up and exchanges amused glances with the doctor who shrugs her shoulders at him as she moves forward to pull up Changmin’s shirt.

The cool gel on his belly does nothing to stem the heat suffusing his body. His husband is dead. DEAD. It’s up to him, huh? Well, he’s never having sex again.

He feels a smooth curved object press against his belly and he finally moves his arm away from his face. His eyes meet his husband’s laughing ones and he makes the universal sign for _you’re dead_ , dragging his thumb across his throat before huffing and looking away from the insufferable older man. Stupid husband.

Changmin turns his gaze to his doctor who is staring rather intently at the monitor that is currently turned away from them. She runs the imaging device over and over across his belly, as if searching for something as her brow furrows and she squints at the screen, and Changmin starts to feel tendrils of worry.

“Is something wrong?”

Dr. Eri turns her head quickly towards her patient and shakes her head, smiling reassuringly at him. 

“No, but I’ll be right back.” 

She puts the device down and hurries out of the room. Yunho and Changmin exchange worried glances, both not really knowing what to say as they hold hands, gaining comfort from each other. 

The tiny doctor returns not a minute later, followed by a slim blond man who is introduced as “Dr. Kim”. 

“That’s Jae’s doctor.” Changmin whispers to Yunho as the two doctors stare at the screen and confer between themselves.

“Why isn’t he yours too?”

“Did you really want me to have a male doctor? I specifically asked for a female because I know you.”

“Did you have to get her though? How old is she? 20?”

Changmin hisses and elbows Yunho hard in the chest, forgetting their worries briefly. “Don’t be an ass. We’ve been over this the last time you came with me! She’s the best here after him. They’re married.”

“She doesn’t like me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t like you either if you told me to go get the doctor and _I was the damn doctor_.”

“Point taken.”

“I’m glad. I was starting to question your intelligence for a second.”

“Brat.”

“Old man.”

“Come on, you can do better than that.”

“Thou churlish pox-marked clotpole.”

“Thou…what?”

Changmin smiles winningly at the expression on his husband’s face. “There’s more where that came from.”

“I don’t even know what you said. I don’t think I want to know.”

“Oh my dear goatish weather-bitten miscreant.”

“Shakespeare, Changmin?” an amused female voice cuts in and the couple both look up.

“Yes, Dr. Eri.”

“Shouldn’t you call her Dr. Kim?”

“I’m Dr. Kim around these parts. My wife prefers to be called by her name.” The blonde doctor grins and wraps a loose arm around his tiny wife, pulling her flush against his side, causing her to elbow him in the chest to try and get away but he doesn’t release her, and she sighs.

Yunho watches with growing amusement. No wonder Changmin gets along with her. 

“Your babies are healthy,” Dr. Kim smiles at the couple as his wife continues, “and they appear to be on track in terms of size.”

Both doctors are silent, waiting for their words to sink in, and both smirk when Changmin’s eyes widen.

“Wait, what?”

“What do you mean what?” Yunho stares confusedly at his dazed wife and then back at the doctors.

“Babies…” Changmin whispers.

“Babies…” Yunho echoes, and then it hits him and his gaze turns to the two smiling doctors, as he grips his wife’s hand hard. Even Dr. Eri is smiling at him as they both nod, the husband leaning down to whisper something into his wife’s ear, kissing her even as she speaks.

“Yes. Congratulations, you’re having twins.”


End file.
